The Journey
by BrisingrAlfaEbrithil
Summary: It's my first fanfic so dont flame to hard please. Its about the journey Eragon takes to true love it goes cannon with series a lot and a littlest the same time Sahpira and Arya are OOC. Orik is ooc too.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so dont flame to much please. Review to so I can make it better.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas the characters and setting belongs to Christopher Paolini.

CHAPTER 1: Prologue

He was walking through crops Garrow had told him not to walk through. But he had so much on his mind, like the dragons and dragon riders Brom had told him about. At the moment he was he was thinking about how much meat he needed to bring home on the next hunt. Since he was the only person in Carvahall who dared to hunt in the Spine there was always plenty of game to catch. He decided that he would just have to bring home as much as he could. So he turned around from his aimless walk and headed back home to get ready since he was leaving tonight. When he got back to the house he went to him and Roran's room and packed a pair of clothes, his bow, and his quiver. As he walked out he told his cousin goodbye and went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed some food. After that was packed he told his uncle Garrow bye and left.


	2. Chapter Two: Discovery

that last chapter was bad and boring I know but it was just the beginning

DISCLAIMER: C. P. OWNS THE CHARACTERS AND THE SETTING I OWN MY IDEAS.

CHAPTER TWO:Discovery

After Eragon had left the house he took his usual route into the Spine. A couple hors later Eragon had no luck on the hunt so far so he stopped and made camp for the night. Little did he know that a struggle on the other side of Alagaësia was happening  
and would change his life forever.  
***********************************************k*  
In the morning Eragon packed up camp and went back out on the hunt. The first catch he had was a small doe but that was stolen by a pack of wolves. His next catch was a full grown buck with antlers six feet in width after he cut off the antlers Eragon hid the buck and went back off on the hunt he returned to find his camp ransacked by raccoons and all his food and supplies were gone too. All Eragon had left was his bow his quiver and a rabbit which he proceeded to eat as he was hungry and he had no food. He even found his buck was taken by a bear. So he decided to try one last time and Eragon went off on another hunt. He was tracking a herd of deer and with the herd was a doe who had limp and was falling behind. Eragon notched an arrow in the dead of night and right as he let it fly an explosion of the likes he had never seen before went off. Smoke, Steam , and Mist was everywhere and when Eragon looked to see what had caused the explosion he was shocked to see a deep sapphire colored rock smoother than any he had seen before lying in the middle of burnt grass. Eragon went over and picked up the stone to see it had silvery veins running through it and he also noticed that it was extremely light for its size. He decided that it must be magic and that it had to be worth something. So he made a pack out of his meals skin and bones. He put the stone in there and walked back to Carvahall. While he was walking back he decided to trade it for meat since he didnt bring none home. When he got to the village he went to tSloan's shop and tried to trade the stone for meat but when Sloan found out it was from the Spine he tried to kick him out. If it was luck or fate Eragon didn't know but at that moment Horst walked in and said ill be buying Eragon his meat and he produced a pack of gold coins which was enough to buy enough meat for the whole winter. So with the meat and stone tucked safely away in the pack Eragon headed home.


	3. Chapter 3 A hatchling and A rider

From now on my chapters are going to be at least 800 words or more. Yes that last chapter kinda sucked but this chapter won't. Please Review.

_ITALICS :MEAN MIND COMMUNICATION _

**_BOLD ITALICS:Mean Ancient Language _**

DISCLAIMER: CP owns the characters and the setting I own nothing but my ideas.

CHAPTER THREE: HATCHLING

As soon as Eragon got home he realized something was wrong. Uncle Garrow was glaring daggers at Roran, while Roran was glaring straight back. It also so happened that when Eragon walked in his uncle started to scream at Roran. Garrow started screaming " When are you getting married I was expecting you and Katrina to announce your engagement any day now. Then you come and tell me your leaving to get money to become engaged to her. Your killing me Roran your killing me". To this Roran almost had no answer but said " Father the only reason I haven't asked her yet is because I can't approach her father with nothing to offer and you know Sloan doesn't think very highly of me either". Garrow asked " But why so far Roran why?" Roran then said something about clearing his head and walked out the house. Garrow went to his room and slammed the door shut. Eragon put the meat in the kitchen and went to his room. His room wasnt that big due to two people living in it. His side was just a straw bed with a dresser and three shelves. He set his pack down and took out the stone and put it on the shelf. He then took his bow and quiver and put then in their usual places on the shelves. He then proceeded to his bed and fell asleep.

Hours later Eragon woke up to excessive squeaking. Eragon rubbed his eyes and looked around to see what was causing the noise. Eragon looked over to see if it had awakened Roran but to his surprise it didn't. Eragon started to look around to see what was making the noise. Right as he looked at the stone it started to crack and the squeaking got louder. Eragon went over to it and picked it up. When he picked it up it started shrieking instead of squeaking. He carried it over to the bed and the stone started cracking even more and when it did Eragon dropped it on the bed. Then he noticed something pushing out of the stone and he realized it resembled a snakes head. Right as this thought crossed his mind the stone, which he now knew to be an egg, exploded into millions of pieces. When he looked back at his bed he saw a sapphire blue dragon. It was such a deep sapphire one would think it to just be blue. On its wings it had silver veins running through the membrane which was a soft sapphire. But the most amazing thing were its eyes, claws, and teeth. It's claws were a beautiful ivory and it's fangs were a sparkling white. But it's eyes it's big sapphire eyes were the most vivid and beautiful feature it had. It was a sparkling sapphire with silver flecks sprouted throughout it's eyes. It's irises was a dark sapphire and the rest was a light blue. As he realized how beautiful the dragon was he had drifted ever closer to the bed. So when it squeaked he fell over on the bed. As he fell on the bed his right hand grazed over the dragons head and his hand started to burn and hurt. Soon Eragon became unconscious but was still feeling the icy flames dig and take root in his soul and combine with him.

A couple hours later at the crack of dawn Eragon woke up again. As he woke up the events of the night rushed back to him. He looked around for the dragon only to see it watching the sunrise from his bedpost like a sentinel only problem was it had it's tongue hanging out. Eragon couldn't help but laugh because of this. At the sound of Eragon's laugh the dragon turned around gliding down to him and when he did Eragon remembered his hand. Eragon looked down at his hand to see a silvery swirl marking it. As Eragon looked at it he saw it resembled a riders mark. Brom had said it looked something like this. After that conclusion Eragon concluded he was a dragon rider and this dragon was his to raise. Eragon had felt how open his mind was right after he woke up but had thought nothing of it. Curiously he tentatively pushed out his mind looking for his dragon. Surprisingly he found it and he found that his dragon was not only linked to him but also the source of the hunger he had suddenly felt. Eragon also knew he couldn't keep the dragon in the house or Garrow would kill it. So Eragon went downstairs and grabbed some meat, some rags, and a hammer and some wood. Eragon rushed out if the house with his supplies and ran into the forest. He stopped at a big Spruce tree and started climbing it, he had set the meat and dragon on the ground with the rags. He put the wood up in a make shift shelter and hammered it together. He climbed back down the tree grabbed the rags and climbed back up. When he got to the shelter he put up rags around it and put a little flap at the entrance for the dragon. It also was made to keep the cold out. Eragon climbed back down the tree and grabbed the dragon. He climbed back up the tree and put the dragon in the shelter. Eragon then climbed back down and grabbed the meat. He then proceeded to climb _back_ up the tree and give it to the dragon. After the dragon finished eating the hunger bearing on his mind subsided. Eragon realized he had to leave so he found his dragons mind again. Eragon told the dragon _Stay here. Stay. Stay. Stay ok. Stay. _With that Eragon left to go back to the farm.


End file.
